Get with the program
by HiddenYori
Summary: Lucy and Levy are pregnant. Everyone better get with the program, including the fathers. Some pairing but mostly about the family that is Fairy Tail. Might turn into some minor Next generation stuff.
1. Chapter 1

HiddenYori: Ya! New story and my first Fairy Tail story! I'm so excited. So the pairings are Loke/Leo and Lucy, Levy and Gajeel, and a lot more. There are a few Natsu and Lucy moments but nothing serious. This is also a not really a romance but more about family. So i hope you like, read, and review.

P.S I don't own anything but the plot and my own .

"It's wrong. It has to be wrong." Lucy panicked as she paced around her apartment's living room, tears of anger/fear/worry starting to fill her eyes. She was feeling so many things at once that she didn't even know what to feel anymore. "Tell me it's wrong Levy!"

"Lucy! We've taken six tests each and all the results are the same. We're pregnant, only twenty years old , not married, and in less than a year going to be mothers. The test isn't wrong." Levy burst into tears as she crawled into a ball on her friends couch, all twelve positive pregnancy tests lined up on the coffee table in front of her.

"No. I thought this is why we take that stupid magic potion once a month."

"It's not a hundred percent thing, it's just suppose to lower the chances of pregnancy not stop it completely."

Lucy sighed as she laid on the couch next to Levy rubbing her face in frustration. Just as she was starting to calm down she remembered a very important person that was half the child growing inside of her. "What am I going to tell Loke?"

"I've got to tell Gajeel."

Both girls sighed as they leaned back into the couch to gather their thoughts.

"What do you think it'll be?" Lucy suddenly asked eyeing Levy's stomach. "The baby I mean."

The blue haired wizard grabbed her stomach and hesitantly let herself imagine her future child. "A baby boy. He'll look a lot like his father and might act a little like him to, but deep down he'll be a dork just like me. He might not be the best at making friends but the ones he does have he'll love and protect with his life."

The blond nodded with a small smile as she felt her own stomach. "I think I'll be having a girl. She'll have her father's face and hair but her eyes will be all mine. I don't know if she'll be a Spirit or a Human, but either way she'll live every minute and love it. No matter what she'll hold her entire family close to her heart."

Both women smiled as they let their imaginations start to run wild with thoughts. What kind of food they'd like, what they'd act like, and if they'd follow in their footsteps as wizards in a guild also. The more they imagined the more attached they became to their unborn child.

"If she becomes a wizard I hope she joins Fairy Tail. It's not like I don't think other guilds are great and everything, it's just that Fairy Tail is more than a guild it's a family. A family that I know no matter what will love and support her." Lucy suddenly explained with a large smile.

"What if she's a spirit?" The bluett asked curiously.

"Well if she's a spirit then I'll make a contract with her. Keep her key safe until she's strong enough to go on her own and until she finds someone she trusts to hold her key. I'll still be proud no matter what."

"I hope he joins Fairy Tail to. I hope he takes some interest in both mine and Gajeel 's magic, but I wont be disappointed if he finds his own specialty. As long as he's happy I'll be happy. The only thing I can do without is metal eating. I really hope that isn't passed on."

Lucy giggled as Levy's slightly put off expression, as one of her best and closest friend Lucy knew that Gajeel 's ability to eat metal kind of grossed Levy out. She just couldn't get over how many people could have touched it before he ate it. A very valid point.

"I'm sure it won't and if by some chance it does I'm sure you'll teach your boy about the importance of sensitization."

"Ya I will." Levy sighed a bit already knowing how much of a challenge it would be. "Maybe I'll teach Gajeel while I'm at it."

"I think that ship has sailed but okay." Lucy frowned at the clock in front of her. "I'm suppose to go meet Loke at the park soon."

Levy nodded as she stood up. "I'm making dinner for Gajeel tonight and haven't even been shopping yet. I guess tonight is the night we tell them."

"Ya. I'm just scared what they'll say."

"Worst case scenario we'll raise our children together. Just means they'll become friends sooner, maybe they'll even have a love grow for each other. Ya one day they'll fall in love and live happily ever after together." Levy smiled as she stood confidently ready for whatever was going to happen.

"Ya your right! We can do this."

"Ya we can do this. We're the ones who have to carry these things in use for nine months and then push out a giant watermelon. They can either get with the program or get lost."

"Ya your right."


	2. Chapter 2

~~~Lucy and Loke

The night was close to perfection. Stars were shining bright in the dark blue sky like twinkling jewels. A soft breeze blew through the air helping to chill the hot summer night making it enjoyable. Soft light glowing from the lanterns lit a small thru the park. Almost everything was perfect.

"You okay Lucy?" Loke asked.

The pair had calmly been walking together for over an hour and Lucy had barely said more than five words the whole time. Usually Lucy was bubbling with happiness when they had a rare moment to spend together but just looking at Loke seemed to cause her pain. It didn't take a genius to figure out something was wrong, it was so obvious at this point Natsu could have even seen it.

Lucy looked down at her feet nervously "Ya I guess everything is fine, I've just been think a lot lately about us in the future. I mean you are a immortal Celestial Spirit and I'm just your Mage who will one day die."

"Hey that's not true." Loke said seriously grabbing Lucy's chin so she faced him. "Just like me the love we share is immortal. Since the day I first meet you I know you'd be special and there is no doubt in my mind that we'll survive anything. As long as we have each other and our love."

"Do you think you might someday want to marry me and start a family?"

Lucy blushed a light pink as she looked into her boyfriends dark eyes and felt the pure love burning within them. It was an ability only Loke had, the ability to make Lucy weak in the knees and forget everything.

"Of course I want to marry you someday. I can almost picture you as the most beautiful bride in the whole world walking towards me. The day we get married will be a day I'm finally completed. I just don't want to stop you from following your dreams.

I want you to get published, travel anywhere you want, and just live your life. I've already lived for hundreds of years and have done everything I wanted to do. Besides do you really want a kid?" Loke asked

"Well...um..."Lucy started stuttering as she turned a deeper colored pink color. "It does feel like everyone is starting that chapter. Mira just gave birth to her blond hair beauty of a daughter, Cana's kid will be turning three soon, Lisanna and Natsu just got married, and Grey and Juvia are starting to try for a kid I heard. It's just got me thinking about maybe a mini Lucy running around."

"Now a mini Lucy is something I'd like to see. Kids just seem like so much work they poop, sleep, and eat for like the first year of life. Then once they start walking it's all over. Not to mention waking you up in the middle of the night, I don't know about you but I like getting my eight hours of sleep."

Loke shuddered thinking about how annoying it would be to have a kid. He'd heard some pretty bad horror stories from people and he just didn't know if he was ready for something like that. Scratch that he knows he isn't ready for that, he didn't have the stomach to change a diaper.

"Stupid false advertising potions with small print. I knew I should just sprang for the extra strength version, 200 hundred jewels be damned." Lucy snapped in anger stomping her foot to get out some of her building frustration.

Loke leaned against the wall separating them from the flowing river system "What are you talking about now?"

"Loke I'm pregnant."

"You're what!" Standing up quickly in surprise Loke lost his footing and slipped into the river.

"I shouldn't have told him that while he was near the river."

~~~Levy

The house had the warming smell of home cooking flowing through the air, making even the most stubborn of eater's mouth water in hunger. Everything was set for the return of a certain metal eating dragon slayer who was already running ten minutes late.

Not that Levy seemed to mind as she daydreamed about the cute little child growing in her stomach. Every minute she started to fall more in love with her baby and couldn't wait to cuddle the little human in her arms.

'I've made his favorite dinner, have his favorite song playing, and I made my world famous cherry pie. All I have to do now is break the new to him in a loving, caring, and calm way. It won't be that hard, once he finds out about our cute little baby he'll be just as excited as me. I can do this.' Levy thought as she made sure to adjust Gajeel's plate perfectly. Happiness running threw every inch of her body like electricity.

"Hey Shrimp." Gajeel called as he walked into the kitchen covered in dust. "Sorry I'm late. My mission ran a bit long because Wendy ended up getting hurt. She's fine now that we've gotten her some medical treatment. What did you make, it smells pretty good."

"I'm pregnant and you're going to be a father. So get with the program you stupid bolt head." Levy screamed loudly in Gajeel's face, the women glaring her eyes threateningly and leaning in close enough for their noses to touch "And Like it."

Turning on her heels Levy storming out of the apartment with a loud slam of the door.

"You're what?" The dragon slayer yelled in shock. "I'm going to be a what?"

Scene break (lets say it was the next day around noon)

Levy and Lucy glumly walked down the streets looking at all the different baby items in distaste. As much as they both wanted to be happily gushing over the cute baby accessories neither could really find it in their hearts to.

With a depressed sigh Lucy looked at her best-friend and fellow expecting mother with understanding eyes "It didn't go well for you either?"

"I screamed at him, threatened him, and then stormed out. I'll be shocked if Gajeel ever talks to me again much less helps raise our kid. Which sucks because I thought he'd make a great father." Levy muttered sadly, still embarrassed over her uncharacteristic hostility and anger she'd gotten. Hormonal mood swings could make her almost as scary as Erza.

"Loke fell into the river, I ran home, and made sure he couldn't get in before crying myself to sleep. He doesn't even want to have a kid, he thinks it will be too much work."

"Who doesn't want a little bundle of cuddly joy to love forever in your arms?"

"I know right, Men are so weird and thick headed."

"Lucy!"

Both women looked down the street to see an out of breath and slightly disheveled looking Loke running towards them carrying as many books as possible. There was no hiding his large almost goofy grin that stretched across his face or the happy twinkle in his eyes.

"Okay so I've been up all night doing research. We'll decorate the nursery in an underwater theme to help the baby feel safe. I was thinking we could talk to Aquarius about helping us a bit.

Also I put a down payment on a new crib that we can have customized together when we have the time. Have you found a doctor yet because I read that the best is-"

"What are you talking about Loke?" Lucy asked in confusion

"Stuff for our kid, what did you think I was talking about?"

"So you want to help me raise it?"

"Ya I want to help raise my kid with the most amazing women I've ever meat."

Lucy teared up in happiness and hugged Loke as hard as she could, which effectively almost made him pass out from air loose. Even Levy teared up at the happy moment for her close friend. Only feeling slightly sad that Gajeel wasn't standing with her.

"Levy with you do me the honor of marrying me?"

To Levy's surprised behind her on one knee sat Gajeel holding a small silver that looked hand made. She couldn't even stop herself from tackling the dark haired man as hard as she could.

Gajeel and Loke would forever remember the day as one of the happiest days of their life, it was also a day which they both almost died from suffocation.

Now some adventures of parenthood!


End file.
